


Family Is Complicated

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she hadn’t fought her sister so hard to go into the military after their parents died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #002 -- _If Only_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

If only she hadn’t fought her sister so hard to go into the military after their parents died.

Scarlett thought about that a lot these days – almost every time she saw what her sister’s boyfriend was up to and every time she realized that she could see her on the other side of a fight any day now.

She hadn’t gone into the military to hurt her sister, not at all. She knew there was a reason that Ana wanted her safely hidden away at boarding school when she was younger, but after graduation, that hadn’t been as important to her. She wanted to go somewhere that she felt she was doing something for other people on a larger scale.

When Rex had died, it had gutted her and her sister. Unfortunately, his death had made her even more determined to enlist. She knew she was smart enough to advance quickly. Rex had often teased her that she would be the first woman General if she ever wanted to be.

She hadn’t wanted to be. In fact, she hadn’t wanted her big brother to die and she hadn’t wanted to fight her sister, either. However, after Rex had died and Duke had hurt Ana so badly, Scarlett’s determination had only grown. She would show her sister that everything with the military and their family didn’t have to end badly.

If only it were that easy, she thought now as she watched the computerized news footage about the strike on a military unit the night before. She had seen Ana there and now she had Duke here in the Pit, talking with her General.

If only she could punch Duke and not get into a great deal of trouble for it. She would do it for both her sister and for Rex.


End file.
